In The Snow
by FanfictNerdyGurl
Summary: Lots of things can happen when your In The Snow, some things will make you laugh, some things will make you cry, some things will make you smile, but some things can take you life away.
1. In The Snow

In the snow

Lucy sat on her bed staring out her window while watching some kids play in the snow. Oh how she missed playing in the snow. However playing in the snow reminded her of her mother and her childhood.

While Lucy was too busy staring out her window watching the children, she never heard Natsu enter her room with Lisanna. Natsu smiled while he looked at Lucy. Lucy could somehow feel the presence of someone behind her so she turned around.

Her smile only lasted seconds as she realised Natsu was not alone. "Lucy, me and Lisanna are dating now" Natsu said with a goofy grin. Lucy's heart shattered however she smiled once more and congratulated them.

After Natsu and Lisanna left, Lucy broke down into tears, not only was she heartbroken but she can't go outside because everything reminds her of her mother. Today was not the best day for her that was for sure.

Lucy didn't care at this point, she took a quick bath, got changed and headed out into the snow. Lucy just walked to the guild with an emotionless expression, she was so into her daydreaming that she never noticed her bumping into the dragon slayer duo from Sabertooth.

"Hey Blondie!" sting yelled catching the attention of the sad blonde haired girl, however when she turned around she just started at him then raised an eyebrow, shocking both blonde and black haired dragon slayers.

After staring at the two's shocked expressions she just turned around and continued walking, ignoring the yells of the blonde haired dragon slayer.

Why must something like this always happen, Lucy thought to herself. "I love you mama" Lucy said as a couple of tears ran down her cheeks, remembering all the times Lucy and her mother would play in the snow.

Lucy was to into her thoughts that she never noticed the topless Gray walking up to her. "Luce" Gray whispered in her ear snapping her out of her thought, and also scaring the living daylights out of her.

"GRAY" Lucy yelled, feeling now cold as she was scared from Gray's whisper. "Sorry" was his reply as he had a wide grin on her face.

"However there is something I was to give you" Gray said using his ice make magic to create an ice rose and handed it to her.

Lucy blushed but still took the rose thanking him and kissing him on the cheek, however since it was Christmas Eve, Gray was feeling devious.

When her lips were about to plant onto his cheek, he twisted his head round and held mistletoe above them, causing Lucy to lip-lock Gray.

Gray smirked on her lips, soon she noticed she had lip-locked with Gray, blushed and ran away.

Gray sighed, he thought this would happen, though, she never exactly rejected him right? All they did was kiss, loads of friends kiss right?

Lucy continued running, not caring where she was going, but of course someone was following her.

Finally Lucy slowed down giving the person who was following her a chance to grab her from behind.

Lucy shrieked in shock. The man looked at her with lustful eyes. Lucy was scared now, she had never been this scared, but being stared at with lustful eyes is a scary experience.

Lucy however instead of shrinking in her fear or what was about to happen next, she swung her leg and kicked him in the shin, taking the chance to get away from him.

Of course that wasn't the end, oh no far from the end. His reflexes were fast, so he swung his fist a Lucy, catching her off guard and taking the hit dead on.

Lucy done a round house kick to the man's head, however he ducked and grabbed her leg flinging her into a tree.

Lucy screamed in agony, she hadn't felt this much pain since the Phantom Lord accident, with Gajeel torturing her.

But this was worse, she knew Gajeel wouldn't kill her, but she doesn't know this person at all, he could easily kill her.

The man smirked as he watched Lucy shrink down, scared of him. He loved making people suffer.

"You look so much like your mother" The man told her as he walked towards her.

Lucy's eyes widened as he said that, she looked up, soon regretting she did. The man lifted his foot and slammed it into Lucy's face.

Lucy screamed in agony once again. Right now on one could hear her, she felt so weak, not being able to protect herself.

The man pulled out a knife trying to scare the girl more, but what Lucy did shocked him.

She stood up, ignoring the pain soaring through her body. A smirk appeared on her face, "do it I dare you, cut me, kill me I'm not scared!" Lucy yelled the last part.

The man winced at the sound of her yelling but he just shrugged it off.

He walked up to Lucy grabbing her arm and cutting it, then looking at her face.

The smirk never disappeared of her face. The man once again shrugged and continued cutting her.

The blood soaked into the snow as Lucy fell on her knees with several cuts over her body.

The man wanted to finish it quick as he could feel the presence of someone coming, he grabbed a fistful of Lucy's hair.

Lucy just smiled but the smile soon faded as she felt the blade pierce into her skin, drawing blood.

The man chuckled then ran off. Lucy lay in the now blood red snow smiling at the sky. _Mom_ Lucy thought as she lay there dying.

Her life has crashed down. She wasn't even able to tell the one person she truly loved that she loved him.

* * *

A/N: WOOP I finished it, sorry for not updating anytime soon, by the way I know most of my stories are sad or involve death, but I grew up watching horror movies and sad movies so sorry but anyway, hope you enjoyed this Review if you will? Thanks for reading :D Love you guys.


	2. Snowflake

Snowflakes

A week has passed since Lucy died, leaving everyone in Fairy Tail drowning in their sorrow, but the person with the most impact was Gray.

Gray loved Lucy yet he couldn't tell her and now she was dead. The last thing he got from her was a kiss.

He misses her smile, the smile that even if you were down or depressed, you couldn't help but smile back at.

Gray was sitting on a bench staring at the sky wondering if Lucy was looking down on him smiling.

Gray recalled what happened the week before.

(Flashback *giggles*)

Gray saw Lucy lying on the blood red snow, his eyes widened, the cuts all over her body, the stab wound in her stomach.

He couldn't bare the sight any longer, he was about to look away when a hand touched his face.

He looked down to see Lucy smiling at him, he gripped her hand pleading her to stay alive.

But every living thing dies eventually. Sadly enough so did she. Gray couldn't stop crying after Lucy's death.

(Flashback End

And that's what brings us to here, Gray sitting on the bench staring at the sky.

Gray could hear someone calling his name, he looked to see Natsu standing in front of him, and he sighed.

It was time, Lucy's funeral was starting a Gray had to be there.

Gray just nodded towards Natsu before Natsu ran off.

Gray walked through the snow, listening to the crunching sound the snow made every time he took a step.

Normally Lucy would be here with him, telling him off for stripping, but she wasn't here she was in a coffin getting ready to be dumped into the ground never to be seen again.

Gray sighed, he missed her but missing her wasn't going to bring her back.

Gray thought of how Lucy must be up in heaven, reunited with her parents, her real family.

Gray smiled at the thought but the smile was soon to be replaced by a frown as he arrived at the place where Lucy's funeral would be held.

Gray walked down and took a seat next to Levy who was crying her eyes out while clinging onto Gajeel.

Lots of people had coats on as they were currently freezing cold outside, some were moaning about having the funeral outside, but after a death glare from Gray they had shut up.

Soon after Gray's death glaring the funeral started. Everyone went up and said little speeches, Natsu spoke about when he first met Lucy at Hargeon.

Erza talked about the first mission she went on with Lucy, Natsu and Gray, she also talked about the Tower of Heaven, the way Lucy was so nice to her.

Levy spoke about her asking Lucy to let her read her novel first.

Gajeel talked about the time during Phantom Lord, when he had hurt her, saying he had regretted it and it was the biggest mistake of his life.

The talked continued.

Cana talking about Lucy helping her before and at the s-class tournament, Romeo talked about how she helped his dad with Natsu.

Macao also talked about how she helped him.

Soon enough, it was Gray's turn.

Gray sighed as he walked up to the little wooden podium.

"Lucy was amazing, I remember when I first met her, when I asked her for her underwear because Natsu stole mine. I remember the way her face turned a shade of pink after me asking her for her underwear"

"I miss her, a hell of a lot. I know you all miss her too, but I don't think it compares to how much I miss her."

"I miss her golden blonde hair, he chocolate brown eyes that could make you melt and lastly her smile, the smile that could brighten up the room even if it was pitch black."

Everyone smiled as Gray continued.

"I remember the night it happened, the night Lucy got murdered. Lucy had gone to kiss me on the cheek, but I turned my head and held mistletoe above us."

Mira giggled trying to hold in her squeal.

"I remember finding her there covered in cuts and lying in the blood stained snow. For that moment I regretted everything, I regretted not being able to tell her how I felt."

"I couldn't bare enough courage to tell her that I loved her. Maybe if I had told her this wouldn't have happened, maybe if I hadn't had turned my head to kiss her then she wouldn't have run off.

"Maybe if I had stayed with her"

"But now she's up there with her real family, with her mother who she hadn't seen since she was a child, and her father the one who was cold at first but opened up his heart once again."

It had started snowing by now and everyone was in tears.

"Now she's disappeared" Gray reached out his hand as a Snowflake landed in it "Just like a Snowflake" he finished as the snowflake melted in his hand.

A/N This chapter is dedicated to my Hibari loving friend Vongolafan16 since it was her idea to have me write another chapter, I know this chapter was shorter than the other, but I am extremely tired and just wanted to finish this chapter, there will be a third chapter by the way then it's the end so bye.


End file.
